


Creatrix

by Orannis



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orannis/pseuds/Orannis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor triggers with the Queen administrator gets a Tinker power</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day after I got home from the hospital has been a nerve racking. I have been given a two weeks to recover from the locker even after winter break ends, at first that would be a breath of fresh air. 

That was till I sat down to make toast for my eggs. sure I got my toast then making my egg sandwich but after it was finished being eating that is when it became quickly apparent that I had disassembled the toaster and part of the microwave into about 35 small robots that looked very much like dragonflies and flies. There was also a flat one foot by half food pad that had a lightning bolt on it and the toaster's power cord coming from it.

Ohh that was not even the best part I could see, hear and control them. I can even feel their little wings when they flap.

The dragonflies where about three inches long with a three inch transparent wings only a little bit fatter then normal. They had about a six hour battery life if I could add solar paneling to the wings they could most likely run all day on a partly cloudy day.

The flies though where no larger then my pinky finger nail. With about the same amount of battery life as my dragonflies. If I had to guess I would say the pad was their charging station.

Breathing in then out slowly I moved them around the room first walking then flying. There eyes where very good, way better then my own. Some of them caught of the clock.. crap two hours passed.

Out side a loud truck squeaked to a stop with a hiss. The little drones made it before I did. It seems mom was watching over me because it was garbage day. Now to explain to dad how the microwave and the toaster died. A fuse blowing out and burning them up so I put them in the garbage may be and acceptable excuse.

“Why now.. Why did I not have powers before I was shoved into the locker?” the question hung in the air as I walked back into the kitchen. 

One of the fly drones was still watching the garbage man dump the trash can into the back of the truck. It seems he pulled a muscle in his lower back from lifting wrong, he did not show it so he had to have taken some type of pain medication most likely an opioid because an over the counter drug would not let work with so little pain.

I put dads cheep soldering iron, small tools and glue gun away back into junk drawer. Then grabbed what was left of the toaster and microwave and hid them in the basement, fighting the urge to scrap the water heater for copper.

Breathing slowly again my next step comes to me. I need information so that meant the library. After getting dressed and plugging in my charge pad under my desk out of site I headed out. 

As I headed to the buss stop I sent my drones wide in a dome formation so they would not bee seen flowing me. On top of that two of my drones were sent ahead as fast as they could to see there ranged and top speed. My eyes went wide as I seen they were passing card going twenty five mile and hour on the side streets.

After fifteen minutes or so I could feel the my two drones reaching the edge of my range. Doing some quick math in my head that came to about seven miles. My mind wandered a bit thinking about how I could ping off cellphone towers with the right receivers built in and how I could modify the towers to let me without disrupting phone calls or how I could just build some range booster drones.

About twenty minutes later the buss stops at the library. Heading in I smiles a bit because now I may finally find out how I got my powers and the lay of the land.

I move my bugs throughout the inside and outside of the library to keep watch then sit at a computer. Breathing in and out slowly for what felt like the twentieth time that day I bring up the browser and Google then begin my search.


	2. Chapter 2

Well Google and a few other sides where useful, like PHO also called ParaHumans Online. After signing up using the user name littlelibrarian but putting false in all the personal information. Asking about how people get powers. I got trolled hard but I kept trying someone sent me some personal mail used within the website. 

The persons user name was girlintheknow they asked me a few questions at first. I explained that a friend of mine was acting different after a few minutes she replayed back that if they had the worst day in there or anybody else life that may or may not make them wish they died then yes they would have had a trigger event.

Thinking back to the locker and waking up in the hospital, I would have to say that was just as bad as losing my mother. I sent a message back to thegirlintheknow thanking them for the information. Within seconds this time the person sent me a list of unspoken rules for capes. 

The rules where Revealing a secret identity is very vary bad. Going after unpowered friends and family. Then finally not killing. If these rules where broken the heroes and villeins would join together and remove the offender quickly. Also adding how the game is played like cops and robbers as long as the rules are followed the cape is not killed or sent to the bird cage.

Again I thanks the poster for their help. Once again a quick reply back with some links on the type of powers out there and things to help out up and coming capes be they villeins or heroes. The poster also added I could asked them questions if they needed anymore help. Even with how helpful and nice the person as being I could not help but feel they were digging for information.

That there explained the trolling on the page I put up. Before I did anything else I requested my post about how people obtain powers be taken down. I then read all the information that was sent to me in the privet message. 

Quickly I found out some very bad news tinkers were some of the most sought after capes because they could make a gang or hero group that much more powerful. They also did not last very long when they ran alone or without a group. 

Ether they were pressed ganged, killed, or from what I can gather forcefully requested to join the the Protectorate or words depending on age. Now there are options I could chose outside of those I could try to join Toybox or if I am luck get into the Guild.

From what I have read though I don't think I will join the Toybox I want to be a hero not be locked in a lab all day tinkering. Also because I want to be a hero that makes E88 and ABB out as well. I lastly could not join New wave because I could be putting my dad a risk even with the unwritten rules. If I could pick my jobs maybe Faultline though I don't think that will happen. 

While I have been researching my right hand has been drawing in Paint a new robot. I payed it little mine since while researching and I guess drawing I have not lost vision of my surrounding the whole time. 

Even though I may be losing track of time I am not in any way losing track of my surrounding or the people around me, I could not help but smile at that thought. That may help me stay in the game as a solo tinker.

With that thought in mine I started to look into the PTR wards. It seemed they had Cockblocker a cape that could freeze out of time for a short bit. His costume was white with clock faces on it his mask a was a white pane.

Then there is vista the youngest member even the the longest ward. It seem she could warp space and distance. Her costume was green and teal with some kind of dress, most likely to make her seem cuter, with some light body armor.

There leader was Aegis from what I have read he is some kind of bio brute that can change is body with the ability to fly. Ya he is kind of cute also. I mean look at those abs, blushing slightly I shake my head and look at his costume. He wore a silver and rust outfit with a shield emblem on it.

There fifth member is is Kid Win. There ward tinker, enough info there. It also looks like his current outfit is gold and red in design with red lenses.

Seems like I have finished drawing out the specks to a new creation I could make. I save it with out really looking at it, then send it to my email. 

There seventh member is Shadow stalker. Her power is a shadow state that can let her pass though walls and pull items like her crossbow with her. 

Thinking how useful that is I scroll down the page to look at her image. She is a African American woman with a well built lithe body and the legs of a .. track star.

I mine freezes as I hear a creaking coming from my right hand. African American, track star, power to faze items though wall and objects like a locker.. nooo no no No!

I close everything and run to the bathroom. Once there I empty what is left of my breakfast. Tears falling down my face as the mask in the image falls away I have seen that girl her height her weight, those legs. 

It would explain how they got all that, I reach again, into my locker. I flush and then lay against the wall. I never gave my locker code to anybody this year. No one knew it so they could not have gotten in. But if Sophia Hess was, no is Shadow Stalker it is as if all the puzzle pieces of that day fall into place.

It also explains why when I complained to the teachers and principal nothing happened. Popular girl, track star, and she knew that Hess was a ward so she could be excused for when called to help the wards. Thinking on it the school would get money for hosting her as well. 

I sigh deeply. This mean I can't join the wards. If they will have a monster like Hess with them, I can't help but think what else they are willing to do. Heading to the sink and after washing my mouth out alone with wiping away the tears I breath in deeply and then out slowly before heading back to a different computer.

A plan is what is needed right now. I brought up a fairly accurate crisp map of Brockton Bay I printed it out. Step one would be a base so and because I build things an abandoned factory would be best. After grabing the printed map I circled a few spots with factories I could run to from home and school.

I then looked up were junk yards and the like are around my city. I circled the area they are closes to my school home and the ones near the factories. I am going to need more drones to watch a larger area. The only way I am going to be able to make more is to obtain scrap and boards till I can fine a way to make legal money.

As I looked at the clock it seemed it it was coming up to noon soon. I should grab lunch before heading out to look at some of the sights I had marked before dad got home at five P.M.

As I was getting up I stopped opening my email and looking at the drawing I made I could not help but smile before I printed it out. I even laughed looked like my power wanted to see what I could do. Well who was I to deny it. Schematics for my next robot. no android with designs for tools to make then automate the possess along with a military version and a advertisement piece if that is not love I don't know what is.

The name, I could not help but smile and laugh as I picked up the pages as I payed then walked out to find me a base of operation. With a swarm of insect drones and as many of these I can make, I shake my head with a smile. Well my power what will I do with my very own NS-5's and NS-5M's.

 

Notes and edits  
Thank you Hawkmoon888 and Muroshi for some corrections.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a month and a half since I found my base, the factory with a few smaller buildings is right off the bay with a water loading dock. I have been a busy little bee I will say myself. School is not has bad as it use to be, now that I can keep watch on the 3 monsters.

Also my grades have improved, witch I find is a whole lot easier now that I don't sleep as much or my homework being destroyed, as I now drop most of it off before classes begin. It is odd really I lay down and go to sleep like normal but after about two hours I wake up fully refreshed. 

Though I do eat more since I am up longer, it is 4 meals a day now. I just tend to pack a sandwich or some other cheep and easy filling food and some fruit for my forth meal. If I am not sneaking out to my base I am at home typing up the coding for my drones or some of my other toys. I really am going to need to make this old piece of junk better soon.

On a bad note I did find out that Hess is in fact Shadow Stalker. I had a bug follow her after she left school then guess what, she turned down a back ally and by my drone had gotten there she was just gone as if she was never there.

I had the drone fly around the area but it found neither hide nor hair of her. If I had to guess I would say somewhere in this ally is a entrance to the wards base of operations. I did not push it after that though, no reason to fine out the other wards identities. 

On to happier thought. I have found out the weakness to any and all tinkers, Materials. Though as with every road block I found a solution. I call them Harvesters. I have two types one looks very much like a 3 foot long lobster that swims or walked about 15 miles an hour. The other looks like a large rat, I like to call it Pack Rat. It has a twenty mile an hour top speed.

One of the the claws of the lobster harvesters open up to a laser cutter and the other to an gripping extender arm that can store pace the materials back into its large tail. I have something like two hundred of these breaking down the boat graveyard. They can operate for around 8 and a half hours before coming back for a charge.

Now while the Pack Rat is based off the New York rat with a size of 4 feet, it has a laser cutter in one arm it mostly chews though metal. Witch it then I guess you would say swallows the metal and moves into it storage area in is back. I am running two hundred fifty 

Oddly enough for its size and speed it is very good at hiding day or night. The rat drones have a nine hour work life before needing a charge. Another cool thing about these harvesters is that they are mostly autonomous to do there work without my direct control or directions. That dose not mean I am not watching them though. Or that I am not having some bug drones watch over them to help them not get caught.

When they come back the harvesters sort the hundreds of dime size metal scraps into there respective plastic boxes. Witch I melt down when I need unless it is plain steel or aluminum witch is always being melted down poured into molds and placed on a pallet by automated arm drone. I only had a small amount of t till I had the resources to construct a automated build facility.

I have upgraded my original designs of my dragonflies and flies. They have see through solar panel wings, the dragon flies can record an hour of video and sound while not losing any battery life, were as the files can only record fifteen minutes of video and sound. I am sitting on over seven hundred of each of these important little guys.

The second most useful drone think I think I have constructed though would have to be the the caterpillar track robotic arms. I have about 6 of these big girls helping me they are about five feet in height and three feet tracks with two arms each that can weld along with grab. I would have to say the hardest thing to make on these was the cameras that would not brake after hours of welding, soldering and building with me.

They are powered by a Titanium-carbon fiber alloy hydrogen fuel cell the size of a small book or DVD case. The power cells are protected in a titanium box. I am fairly sure the PRT would not like these but as long as some imbecile dose not rupture them they are perfectly safe.

I may also have a larger hydrogen cell power generator set up that I can mentally detonate at will or time limit should I fail to protect my base and need to flee but I should not have to do that. Now while it may be a fail safe it is also my main power supply to my base and what I use to charge drones and robots. I am working on smaller hydrogen cells to power my harvesters but for right now I will have to make due with what I have.

Now the most useful thing I have built is so far I would have to say is the range booster drone. It to me looks like a cross between a huge beetle and a turtle because of it odd appearance when in movement I tend to only move it at night. 

Though when stationary the drone looks just like one foot a dome that is only six inches tall on a commercial building roof so not very out of place while hidden around there air conditioners. While not hard to make I only need sixteen of these guys to give me complete coverage of the city. With the solar panels on them and there long life batteries they can run for about twenty years before needing maintenance. 

Now on to my pride and joy my flagship NS-5M. This one will have two positronic brains along with two Titanium-carbon fiber alloy hydrogen fuel cells encased in a easy access compartment as battery case. 

This case is as strong as I can make it, according to my math should be able to withstand three point blank shot from a .590 JDJ shells or M793 shells. So I don't have to worry about the fuel cells taking out a few city blocks.

To take ether of the positronic brains it would take two anti material rife shells right on top of each other or near same spot. Also to stop him both of the brains have to be disabled or destroyed. Now his frame is on a whole other level then the standard NS-5M. 

As with its housing for the positronic brains the frame is an ceramic armor interlaced with small fibers of carbon and titanium making it very strong. Though the fibers are not at the nano-fiber level they are small and it really strengthens it. Nothing short of a anti material rife or larger should be able to stop him. With all this work he is about eighty percent done.

Now while the flagship model is very much more powerful then the regular NS-5 and NS-5M. To build them it will not take as much time or resources. Each of the NS-5 will only have one positronic brain each along with a aluminum skeleton and see-though plastic casing.

There max run time is thirteen hours of power at 29.2/16.9A. Now while not strong and a civilian model it would take a close range .50 caliber handgun shot to the brain or power supply to put down.

Now the NS-5M has a much stronger Skeleton and the plastic housing has been replaced with a ceramic, harden polymer mix over a ar500 plating and a run time of twenty hours in extreme combat. They still only have one positronic brain and upgraded power set, though is a much strong reinforced housing.

To put one of these Monsters down you would need something stronger then a slandered AK-47 round though high end rifles and shotguns with some well placed shots will sill put them out of commission. . Also a well placed anti material rife shot would be very effective as well. 

I fall goes well I will have my flagship model along with three each of the NS-5 and the NS-5M by the end of next week. Along with a production facility that can make ether the NS-5 or NS-5M at about 10 a day as long as I have a ready supply of materials.

The second to last thing I have been working on is my body armor. While it is not power armor it is full body combat armor and strong. It is made up of a ceramic, harden polymer hybrid covering an AR 500 plating. The armor is set up to allow me great flexibility and protection along It covers all my important parts. 

The helmet is based off a Shark RAW open face helmet with a built in bullet proof blue tented vizier that prevents my eyes from being seen, this helmet covers all of my head but my nose and mouth. With a touch of a button a air tight form fitting gas mask rebreather combo covers my mouth and nose. Though when I am going to be out and about my lower face is visible. The coloring I am using for the entire armor will be light blue, white and small amount of gold. 

In a hour I will head home and see what dad made for dinner. I can't help but smile thinking how far I have come along. I am at school and paying or at home doing homework I am also fully able to give attention to my base of operation to control what I'm manufacturing. It is as if I am in thousand places at once and giving it my full attention. 

Chapter notes Her armor looks like the Cerberus nightmare armor but the black would be white and the white would be light blue and no Cerberus symbol. This is not power armor just armor plating.


	4. Chapter 4

I can't help but fine my self Smiling brightly today. It has been a week since I finished my armor, three NS-5s, three NS-5Ms and my flagship NS-5M who has named him self Sunny. It took me longer to make these guys then I planed but it was well worth it.

I had to stop myself from laughing out loud from what I had done. Over the last few weeks I have been expanding my surveillance radius. When some of my drones happened across an ABB gun house well more like apartment as it was the second story of a business building that you enter from the back.

It was not the guns that obtained my interest it was the money moving through there. My estimates at the time was round fifty to eighty thousand in cash. Some of the stacks of cash just laying around in the counting room.

The second thing I found was Merchant drug den. The amount of money I was estimating here was between thirdly thousand to fifty thousand in cash. There money was stored in a desk drawer that was left partly open when my drone found it.

So I stop making any of the NS-5 models but the Flagship. I also powered though building five of my new model of android. It looked like a small black dark brown, two foot monkey. It had only a two hour battery life at maximum working capacity but that should be more then long enough for my plan of action. 

The little guys could lift fifty pounds while running at thirty miles an hour. Without a load I would guess 40 miles an hour. There eyes had built in night vision. On Friday I called dad to see if I could spend the weekend over at a friends house, he most likely thought it was Emma an so I got approval. With the time I had on Friday, Saturday, and till nine pm on Sunday I built built four of these guys. 

I also built five electric race cars with some trailers on them, my builder arm drones are a powersend. I would guess with out load they could clock over seventy miles an hour. With a full load they could get to a little over fifty miles an hour. 

While low to the ground they could easily drive over curbs on top of be able to drive though grass and gravel. These little guys came with infrared and night vision like the monkeys.

On Sunday when I got back home I stayed with dad watching the movie Happy Gilmore. It was at time so funny I could see my dad laugh so hard I could see his teeth. I lean into his side smiling lightly. I woke up two hours later in my bed, dad had to of carried me up the steps to my room. 

Getting out of bed I hiss as my feet touch the cold ground, gritting my teeth I get out of bed put on my slippers. “It's time.” as I walk over to my desk and start on some of my homework I have for Monday classes. 

While my body was doing homework my mind was controlling my robots, drones and androids. My insect drones have been scouting out the area for a mile looking for lookouts on the merchant drug den and the ABB weapon apartment. 

They found three scouts one was in the apartment across the street on the third floor, the first has a pair of binoculars she picks up looks to look at the gun house every half hour and watches for about ten minuets diligently. The other two ABB scouts watch the to the apartment entrance in the back, from a car all night smoking. 

For the drug den It only had one true watcher who lived next door to the house watching the front entrance. But that did not mean that each of the neighbors who were within eye sight of the place where not on look out. At least three of the houses around it had people that bought there goods.

Three of the five race cars pulled up to the ABB weapons apartment when the third story apartment scout headed to watch the television while three of my monkey androids climbed up the fire escape of the pharmacy two buildings down. Running at full speed they could make jumps that a normal human could not make. By the time my androids got there a few of my insect drones had unlatched an one of the venting skylight, witch stood in a pyramid formation, that was over the kitchen. 

One of the monkeys snapped the rod that prevented the skylight from opening further and flipped the window up. One after another they jumped down on to the island table quickly they headed to the money room. Two of the monkeys packed all that not in the safe into the back packs while the third typed in the code on the digital lock on the safe I had seen the code to yesterday when I was performing surveillance. 

When three little androids had packed up all the money in the room and safe into there backpacks they headed back to the kitchen. One of the androids stopped at the telephone and made a phone call. “911 what is your emergency?” Out of the monkey's mouths a twelve year olds voice came out “I am at 212 west Michigan Ave and I think my neighbors being robbed there are flash light beams moving around the house. They are on vacation, the address is 212 West Michigan Ave. second story apartment.

With that my android hung up the phone. They all hopped up back on to the island table top then climbed onto each of there shoulders. When the top monkey grabbed the bottom of the window the other two monkeys climbed up its body onto the roof. After the final android was topside it turned and closed the open skylight. 

They jumped down into the side ally and placed the back packs into the remote control cars trailers then closed the lids, latching them. The monkeys heading the one way and the remote controlled car drones another they headed back to the base at top speed. 

At the drug den the other two remote controlled cars rolled up with the monkeys close behind. Climbing up the brick wall to the second story window they pulled it open. Quickly they headed to the money desk and placed the cash into there back packs. After the desk was emptied I had my thieves check the dressers in the room for more cash and to my luck the dresser was filled with bricks of money warped in saran wrap. 

They cleaned out the dresser drawers and dropped the money out the window. When they finished with the room one of the Thieves hopped out the window and started quickly loading the trailers, when finished the one monkey and the two race cars took off. The other headed downstairs to call the cops.

For the drug den to get the cops attention I had set up a little surprise. A timer set up with a electric match string leading to 6 extra loud fire crackers with a 1 second delay between shots. The little android I sent downstairs to the phone and had it call 911 right as the officer asked there question the monkey dropped the phone then run up starts as the first fire cracker went off. The droid bolted out the window taking off full speed the long way for my base staying out of site.

Both of the robberies had taken place in only ten minutes. About fifteen minutes after the phone calls had each been made five cop cars, per location, with lights flashing raced to the gun apartment and drug den.

When all the cars and androids had made it back to my warehouse base of operations I had the monkey androids start counting and sorting the cash. A half an hour later they all finished and the pencil fell out of my hand as my jaw fell open. I had stolen $546,918 in cash. 

I think I may have made a mistake. While yes I stole more from the ABB from the merchants alone I stole over two hundred thousand in cash. If this is what I obtained in cash how much did the cops obtain in weapons and drugs.

I think I am going to have to contact The Girl in the Know about what heroes can do with money found in drug raids and the like as they go about heroing. 

At five in the morning I was humming happily after I finished all my homework I had for the weekend and walked down stairs. I started cooking breakfast for dad and I. How could I not be happy I just stole over half a million dollars in cash from two of the gangs that plagued my city while shutting down a gun house and drug den.


End file.
